


If reality were a nightmare

by Quacks



Series: When the devil needs saving [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacks/pseuds/Quacks
Summary: When people say sleep paralysis is one of the worst things a person can experience - they aren’t lying.Peter Parker is no stranger to sleep paralysis.Except this time, for Peter, it isn’t a dream. This isn’t something he’s going to wake up from in a cold sweat trying to catch his breath.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: When the devil needs saving [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721197
Comments: 17
Kudos: 519





	If reality were a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bvmbieyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvmbieyes/gifts).



> Warning: This one does have an attempted rape in it. So if that is a trigger for you, please be careful! 
> 
> Thank you to nightpcrker for this alternate ending prompt! 
> 
> And thanks to all of you for reading
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated - as well as any prompt ideas (having to do with this story line or not)!

When people say sleep paralysis is one of the worst things a person can experience - they aren’t lying. To feel like you are awake, while being unable to move can be scary when you know that you should be moving. Then to add to it your demons, the monsters of your imagination or past, who are slowly moving closer, the threat of harm clear in every movement. It’s a terrifying event. 

Peter Parker is no stranger to sleep paralysis. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, that’s when you are more likely to find him in the lab at 2am. The monsters for Peter come in all shapes and sizes - the Vulture, Thanos, Mysterio. They aren’t always monsters. Sometimes it’s a burning plane or pieces of a falling burning that he sees plummeting toward him. 

Except this time, for Peter, it isn’t a dream. This isn’t something he’s going to wake up from in a cold sweat trying to catch his breath. This time he isn’t going to be able to distract his mind by tinkering with his web shooters or assembling a LEGO set. 

No. This time it’s real. But just like the dreams, Peter can’t move. 

* * *

_ ‘Come on Einstein, it’ll be fun!’ _ Peter hears echoing through his head as he stares at the familiar face in front of him. 

The pale blue eyes that are looking back at him make Peter feel nauseous. He feels his body moving, all but stumbling backwards towards the exit. His vision goes blurry, and all he can hear is the pounding of his own heart thudding in his ears. Tingles shoot down his spine as phantom touches from distant memories dance across his skin.

_ ‘Stay still or someone will catch us and they’ll see what a little slut you are. You’re even excited for me to touch you.’ _

He keeps backing up until Peter bumps into the woman, breaking out of his trance. The building’s going to fall. Grabbing the woman again, Peter jumps out the broken window, without a second glance at the man still stuck inside the building. Once on the ground, Peter gives the woman the same instructions he gave everyone else he saved. The woman runs off, and Peter can’t help but slump against the building, trying to even out his breathing. Now is not the time for a panic attack. Without really thinking, Peter pulls his mask off to allow more air into his lungs. 

The timer in the corner of his screen keeps counting down the minutes until the building falls. Peter uses that to time his breaths until he can’t delay the inevitable anymore. He has to save Skip. It’s his job. Spider-Man saves people no matter what they’ve done or who they are. 

Slipping his mask back on, Peter gets to his feet, using the wall to steady his shaking knees. It doesn’t take long for him to be back at the window, holding his arms out to carry the man from the building. Skip doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Peter’s shoulders. 

With only 30 seconds remaining, Peter decides to take Skip to the top of a neighboring building - deciding that the man can find his own way down. They land softly on the rooftop, and Peter doesn’t waste any time letting go of Skip. 

Skip, however, doesn’t let go. He pulls Peter closer to him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I always knew you’d come back to me, Einstein.” 

The air around Peter turns cold. His body tenses as the weight from Skip’s arms press down on his shoulders. Hands roam around Peter’s neck, fingers gliding softly along the base. He watches the smirk grow on Skip’s face as he finds the seam to Peter’s mask, pulling it roughly over his head. 

Bright lights blind Peter as the mask is removed. His brain is trying to catch up to remember how to move. He knows he needs to stop Skip, but the lack of oxygen is making everything fuzzy. Skip pushes him down, leaning over Peter like a predator

He feels like the scared little kid who would tearfully beg for his aunt or uncle to stay home with him instead of getting the babysitter. He would hide in his closet, praying to the universe that Skip wouldn’t try to touch him today. 

The universe never listened. It never did when it came to Peter. It was almost like a game to see how far they can push him before he breaks. Unfortunately for Peter, he bends pretty far. 

When Skip would come in to get Peter from the closet, he was always smiling, as if he wasn’t planning on raping Peter again. ‘Are you ready for our game?’ He would ask. And while Peter would shake his head - tears falling down his cheeks, pleading for the older boy to leave him alone - Skip would drag in onto the bed, already pulling his clothes off. 

“You’ve grown so nicely for me.” Skip says, brushing his hands lower over Peter’s stomach. “I’ve missed our little play sessions. And just think, now that I know your secret, we can start up again.” 

“What?” Peter finally asks, eyes widening. 

“Well you wouldn’t want me accidentally telling someone else that you’re Spider-Man. Would you?” Skip threatens. His hands slip further down, stopping just above Peter’s groin. “How about we get this suit off.”

Shaking his head, Peter felt so small. “No. Please.” He whispers. 

“Wasn’t really an option.” Skip growls, clasping a tight hand over Peter’s crotch, forcing a gasp from the hero’s mouth. 

Peter closes his eyes as he slowly brings his hand to the spider emblem on his chest. He hates himself for not being able to fight back. What kind of superhero is he if he can’t even stop one person? He’s pathetic. Weak. Worthless.

* * *

FRIDAY informs Tony that Peter’s heart rate is rising dangerously, his breathing is sporadic, and all signs are pointing towards a panic attack. 

“Patch me through to him, Fri.” Tony requests as he dodges some strange liquid the rhino just shot through his horn. This fucking dirtbag is harder to take down then Tony would have guessed. Even with the rest of the team, they are barely containing it to one block. 

“Mr. Parker’s communications seem to be offline.” FRIDAY says after a few moments. 

“What do you mean he’s offline? Turn it back on!” Tony dives toward the rhino - who is currently charging at Steve. 

A few more seconds go by - during which Tony assumes his A.I is turning Peter’s coms back on. The kid knows better than to turn them off during a fight. He’ll have to have a talk with him once they are back at the tower. “Boss, Mr. Parker’s is no longer in his suit.” 

Tony freezes. Peter is out of his suit? In the middle of a fight? Even if the kid has finished clearing the area of civilians, Peter always jumps in to help stop the bead guy. He swears, if Peter is hurt and didn’t tell them - he doesn’t care if he isn’t his dad, the kid’s grounded. That’s the only reason Tony can think of for why Peter would take his suit off. 

“Fri, get me his location. I’ll meet up with him as soon as I can.” Tony sighs. 

A red Spider-Man symbol pops up showing that Peter is on a roof. He’s still by the building he was clearing out, which makes Tony’s stomach flip. Peter is definitely hurt if he’s still over there. “Hey Fri? Can you pull up the logistics from Peter’s suit and get me a general idea for how injured he is?” 

“I don’t see anything that could point towards an injury. Would you like me to show you the last audio and video footage from the suit? Maybe that could help you to determine Peter’s situation?” FRIDAY offers. 

“Yeah, bring it up.” Tony is now really confused. If Peter isn’t injured, why the fuck did he take the suit off? 

When the video shows in the corner of his screen, Tony’s blood runs cold. A man is holding onto Peter, whispering in his ear. “I always knew you’d come back to me, Einstein.” Tony watches as the man runs his fingers along Peter’s neck before pulling the mask off, the video going blank with it. The audio that continues makes Tony feel nauseous. 

“How long ago was this?” Tony asks. 

“Two minutes, Boss.”

He doesn’t realize that he’s stopped moving until Bucky is barreling into the side of him, pushing him out of the way of the rhino’s horn. “Stark, what the fuck?” Bucky snarls before running off. 

“I..” Tony doesn’t know what to say. All he knows is he needs to get to his kid. “Peter.” He forces out, climbing to his feet. 

“I haven’t seen him. He’s probably still helping civilians.” Steve says. 

“No. No!” Tony shoots into the air, putting all his power behind his thrusters. He hears the team calling after him, asking what’s wrong, but he ignores them. His goal right now is to save Peter. To save his kid. 

It only takes a minute for the roof to come into view, but to Tony it’s too long. He’s worried that he’ll be too late. The man from the video is hovering over Peter, his hands spread across the kid’s naked chest. Peter’s eyes are closed, his fists clenched so tight Tony knows there will be marks where his finger nails cut into his palms. 

Tony notices Peter’s suit tossed to the side, and he wants to cry, and scream, and curse every entity known that they let this happen to his kid. He doesn’t slow down as he approaches the roof, pushing the man off of Peter. The man flies across the roof, his back against the access door. 

Peter’s eyes shoot open, and it hurts to see the broken look on the kid’s face. As Tony steps out of his suit, Peter sits up, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, bringing his knees to his chest. Tony only lets himself be slightly relieved when he sees that Peter’s still wearing his boxers. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice trembles, fresh tears swimming in his eyes. “I-I d-didn’t...I c-couldn’t…” He stammers, his breathing quickening with each syllable. 

Tony drops to his knees, opening his arms for Peter. Normally he wouldn’t hesitate to wrap the kid into a tight hug, but given the circumstances, Tony knows he has to give Peter the choice. Thankfully, Peter moves closer, wrapping his own arms around Tony’s middle. “Shh. I’ve got you kid. You’re safe.” Tony whispers into Peter’s hair as sobs shake the young hero’s body. 

* * *

He doesn’t know how long they sit there. It couldn’t have been too long, Tony’s knees aren’t quite numb yet. But however long it was, it gave the team enough time to stop the rhino guy and meet them on the rooftop. Peter’s sobs have died down into soft hiccups, but he has yet to loosen his grip on Tony. 

The man is still unconscious on the other side of the roof. He had FRIDAY run a quick scan to check if he was still alive, which he is - much to Tony’s disappointment. 

Clint was the first to get to the roof, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took in the scene, before shooting up in understanding. Tony could see Clint subconsciously adjusting his bow in his hand, looking like he was two seconds from putting an arrow in the stranger’s chest. 

One look from Tony though, and Clint was walking towards them, quietly asking Tony if he can help in any way. “His suit is over there,” Tony says with a jerk of his head. “I think it would be best if we had Peter dressed before the others get here.” 

As Clint walks away, Tony gently nudges Peter. “Hey, Bud. Let’s get your suit back on, okay? Then we can head back to the tower.” Peter barely nods, sitting up. 

By the time the rest of the team joins them on the roof, Peter is once again leaning against Tony. He hasn’t said anything, and the withdrawn look in his eyes stops anyone from asking him questions. 

The same courtesy doesn't apply to Tony. 

“What’s going on, Tony?” Steve asks, his hard gaze softening slightly at the sight of Peter. “You can’t just leave like that.” 

“I was needed here.” Tony answers, his eyes narrowing, daring Steve to argue. 

Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes. “What, spider baby couldn’t handle civilian duty? Did he need his daddy to come rescue him?” He says condescendingly.

“Wilson, I swear on your life, if you do not shut the fuck up…”Clint starts to threaten. 

“Language.” Steve scolds. “Tony, we needed you out there too. What was so important that you had to come here?” 

Tony can feel anger bubbling inside him. Deep down he knows his team means well, but that is very very very deep down at the bottom underneath loads of other shit. Shaking his head, Tony stands up, pulling Peter with him. “I’m taking the kid home.” He lets go of Peter for a moment as he steps into his suit. “Barton, bring the trash, will you?” 

“With pleasure.” Clint answers. 

“Will someone please explain what is going on?” Steve yells. 

“Later.” Tony says before flying off, Peter secured tightly to his chest.

* * *

To Peter, everything feels numb and distant. While he could hear Mr. Stark and the team talking on the roof, he couldn’t make out a word they were saying. And while he knows Mr. Stark carried him back to the tower, he doesn’t remember feeling the wind on his skin or rushing through his ears. 

Somewhere, Peter remembers Mr. Stark walking him to his room, gently pushing him to sit on his bed, and pulling out pajamas for Peter to change into. All he knows now is that he’s wearing said pajamas, but he doesn’t know how he got them on. Was he able to do it himself, or did Mr. Stark have to help him?

There’s a small part of him that fears this is all an illusion created by his mind to block out what Skip is doing to him. It feels real, but reality can be deceiving.

Mr. Stark told Peter that he would be back in an hour with something to eat. It seems like a long time to wait, but maybe his mentor is cooking it himself instead of ordering in. It doesn’t matter though. He can wait.

He prays this is all real - that Mr. Stark got to him before Skip could rape him again. But that all requires a bit of good luck. And Peter has only ever experienced bad luck, so he’s trying to keep his hopes low.

* * *

  
  


The vacant look in Peter’s eyes is like a punch to the gut. A never ending, painfully sharp punch to the gut. It’s something Tony wants to wash away, never to be seen again. Someone as happy-go-lucky as Peter should never wear that expression.

Fixing things is what Tony does, but Peter isn’t a suit he can tinker with or a car he can mend in the shop. There isn’t a way to erase the memories and trauma that come from an attempted rape by your childhood rapist. No matter how much Tony wishes he could turn back time to save Peter from the man - he can’t. He feels utterly and completely useless. 

The challenge of getting Peter into pajamas would have been funny if it weren’t for his red-rimmed eyes silently pleading for Tony to help. Every hesitant movement, and pained look from Peter broke Tony’s heart more than he thought possible. You can be damn sure that the man who hurt Peter is going to pay. 

It takes a lot of time and patience and comforting whispers before Tony is able to leave Peter in his room, with the promise of food on his return. And while making sure the kid eats something is important, Tony’s first task is to talk to the team. It’s only fair that Tony gives them some answers. 

After any normal mission, the penthouse living room is filled with laughter and teasing and enough food to feed a small army. This time, Tony walks into the quiet room where his team is waiting. The tension is the room is suffocating and Tony winces, knowing he’s about to make it so much worse. 

He drops into one of the chairs with a loud sigh, cradling his head in his hands. Lifting his head a little, Tony looks over the people in the room. “Where is he?” Tony asks Clint when he spots him. 

“Tied up and unconscious in a closet on the 87th floor.” Clint answers with a smirk. “He may be a little bloodier than when you left him.” 

“What the hell is going on?” Steve stops pacing, looking at Tony expectantly. “Why do we have a bloody stranger tied up? Why did you have to leave the fight? What’s wrong with Peter?” 

Taking a deep breath, Tony slowly starts to explain. “FRIDAY told me the kid’s vitals showed he was having a panic attack. I couldn’t connect to his coms which meant his suit was off. I figured he was hurt and asked FRIDAY to play me the last video and audio picked up by the suit so I could get an idea of what we were working with.” Tony picked up his phone, projecting the video for everyone to see. 

They watched in silence except for the soft gasps and low growls as the team processed what they were watching. “When I got to the roof, Peter’s suit was off and the man was on top of him. The kid’s boxers were still on, so I don’t know exactly what the man did to him, but from what he said in the video, I’m assuming this is not the first time it’s happened.” Tony said once the audio stopped playing. 

Tony didn’t know what reaction to expect from the team. 

Steve looked like he had been put on ice again - perfectly still, all color drained from his face. 

Natasha’s eyes were watering and she had pulled a knife out from somewhere on her person. It was both terrifying and heart wrenching. Only her baby spider could get her to react like that. 

Sam looked guilty - which he deserves after what he said on the roof. 

And Bucky? Bucky’s eyes flashed dark, dangerous. His lip was curled in a snarl and Tony swears he could hear a low, animalistic growl. He stood up slowly, walking from the room without a sound. A few moments later there was the distinct sound of glass shattered coming from the kitchen. 

* * *

A crash from somewhere in the penthouse is what shakes Peter back into reality. His mind is flooded with every moment that has happened since Skip made him take off the suit. A wave of nausea hits him, and his body is moving before he can tell it to, barely making it to the toilet in time. 

Leaning back against the cold porcelain of the tub, Peter can feel his stomach drop as he remembers how Mr. Stark found him. Shame and embarrassment fill every ounce of his body. Geez, Mr. Stark must be so mad. He probably hates Peter now that he knows how weak and pathetic he is. He’ll probably take the suit away again. 

_ ‘If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it.’ _ Mr. Stark’s words echo through his mind. It’s true, Peter Parker is nothing. Peter Parker is a poor, orphaned, disgusting dumpster diver who can’t do anything right. No wonder the Avengers always put him on civilian duty. There’s really not much to mess up when helping people get out of harm's way. Yet here he is. He fucked up. 

Sure, the man helped Peter get away from Skip, but Mr. Stark is Iron Man. He’s a hero. A real hero. He probably felt obligated to help Peter and now that Peter is safe, Mr. Stark will kick him out and never want to see him again. 

Peter can’t even blame him for it. He hates himself, so it makes sense that Mr. Stark and the Avengers will too. 

“Peter, your vitals show that you are in distress, would you like me to get Mr. Stark for you?” FRIDAY says.

Oh, he can’t breathe. Will you look at that - something else Peter is failing at. He can’t even do something as simple as breathing correctly. 

“Peter? Would you like me to get Mr. Stark for you?” He tries to say no, but there’s not enough air in his lungs to get the air out, so he resorts to shaking his head. “I need a verbal response.” FRIDAY says, sounding apologetic. 

Tears blur his vision as the tightening in his chest increases. He continues to try to force out an answer or any anything at all to signal FRIDAY not to get Mr. Stark, but the only noise he can make is a small whimper. 

“I’m sorry, Peter, but I have to inform Mr. Stark now.”

He can’t stop the sobs that rip through his throat. He’s already been such a burden on Mr. Stark, he really doesn’t want to bother the man anymore. Mr. Stark has more important things to do than worry about Peter. 

“Peter!” Mr. Stark drops in front of him, large calloused hands gently cupping his cheeks. “Peter, you need to breathe. Come on, bud. You gotta take a breath. You’re okay.” 

The worry that fills Mr. Stark's eyes make Peter feel so guilty. He isn’t worth worrying over. He isn’t worth anything. He doesn’t deserve Mr. Stark’s soft pleading or comforting words. “Kid, please. Breathe.” 

It takes everything Peter has to offer to suck in the first breath of air. His lungs burn as they expand and contract - Peter inhaling and exhaling. It still doesn’t come easily, or without thought, but he’s breathing. 

“Good. That’s it, kid.” Mr. Stark pulls Peter into a hug, letting the boy’s head rest on his shoulder. “I’ve got you. You’re okay.” 

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Peter whispers. 

Mr. Stark pulls back, looking Peter in the eye. “Don’t you dare apologize, kid. None of this is your fault. You got that?” 

He doesn’t believe it, but Peter nods. “Pete. This is not on you.” Mr. Stark emphasizes, seeing the doubt in Peter’s expression.

“Please don’t be mad.” Peter cowers in on himself a little, worried about the man’s reaction. 

“What?” Mr. Stark asks. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because I couldn’t stop him.” Peter sniffles, looking back at the floor. “And I’m Spider-Man. I should have been able to stop him.” 

“No, Peter.” Tony pulls Peter back into a hug, squeezing him tight against his chest. “Spider-Man or not, nobody blames you for that and nobody is mad at you. The only person who we’re mad at is that fucker who tried to hurt our kid.” 

_ ‘Our kid.’ _ He likes that. Mr. Stark sounds like he’s telling the truth. Maybe Peter can let himself believe what the man is saying. 

“That was a bad choice of words.” Peter mumbles. 

“What?” Tony asks. 

“You called him a fucker. Which, you know…”

Tony groans, failing to stop the smile tugging at his lips. “You’re a little shit, you know that?” 

Peter squeezes a little harder as he answers. “Yeah, but that’s what you love about me.” 

“I do. I love you, kid.” Tony presses a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. 

“I love you too, Mr. Stark.” 

* * *

  
  


Tony eventually succeeds in persuading Peter to go sit in the living room with the rest of the team. He doesn’t expect the kid to answer any more questions, but Peter looks like he needs a little reminder of how many people care about him. 

Entering the living room, Tony thanks the heavens that nobody bombarded Peter. Natasha motions for Peter to sit by her, which he gladly does, leaning into her side. She whispers something in Peter’s ear that Tony doesn’t hear, but the smile that grows on the kid’s face causes everyone to relax. 

Clint walks into the living room, arms full of pizza boxes. “I am starving! I’m pretty sure I might out eat Steve with how hungry I am.” 

“Where is Steve?” Peter asks, scanning the room. “And Bucky?”

“They, uh, are dealing with a certain somebody.” Tony says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Peter’s face pales, his eyes widening. “What? He-he’s here?”

Natasha pulls him closer, running a hand through his hair. “He can’t hurt you, Peter. They’re just making sure he won’t spill your secret before we turn him into the police.” 

“We knew you wouldn’t like us killing him - even though he deserves it - so the least we could do was make sure he rots in a cell for the rest of his life.” Tony adds, sitting beside Peter. 

“How are they keeping him quiet?” Peter asks nervously. 

“I don’t think you want to know that.” Clint says honestly. “It’s, uh, not really a Spider-Man approved method.” 

“Please tell me they aren’t cutting his tongue off!” Peter exclaims. 

“I can promise you, they aren’t cutting his tongue off.” Tony laughs.

Clint shrugs, opening a pizza box. “But that would have been a good way to do it.” 

Natasha snorts, hitting Clint’s arm. “Other than roughing him up a bit, no major bodily harm is being done.” 

“No  _ major _ bodily harm?” Peter raises his eyebrows. “But some minor bodily harm is being done?” 

“We couldn’t just not do something.” Tony defends. “Nobody hurts our spider kid and walks away unscathed.” 

Peter relaxes, tucking himself closer into Natasha as he grabs a slice of pizza. “I guess I can let that slide. Like you said, Mr. Stark. He’s a fucker.” 


End file.
